Emergency alert monitoring systems are known in the art. However, existing systems suffer from several limitations. For example, traditional means of summoning help with a mobile device in an emergency often require a user to dial an emergency number, such as 911, and convey to an operator or emergency dispatcher the nature and location of the emergency by speaking. With many modern smart phones, dialing an emergency number can also require a user to tap several icons, sometimes up to ten or more, on a screen before actually dialing an emergency number. Thus, a need exists in the art that simplifies a user's ability to summon help in an emergency that is fast, discrete, and allows emergency dispatchers and response personnel to rapidly determine the location of a user in distress and respond accordingly. Further, a need exists for a system that enables a user to communicate with emergency dispatch personnel and other predetermined third parties during an emergency.